


Family is all that we have got

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Brahim is Iscos and Nachos adopted son fight me, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Isco has serious doubts for his future in Madrid but there is always something fighting for even if it is not clear in the beginning.





	Family is all that we have got

**Author's Note:**

> Song: See you again, Charlie Puth ft. Wiz Khalifa

Isco nearly slammed the door shut when all three of the entered the house. Brahim flinching at the sound it made. Isco throwing his training bag against the stairway and ignoring both Nacho and Brahim. His boyfriend trying to comfort him but Isco avoiding his hands and disappearing in the bathroom. The sounds of the shower running were the only sound that echoed through the house.

"Go take a shower upstairs hijo I'll take care of dad."

Brahims shoulders slump and he hangs his head sighing softly. A kiss is pressed against his temple. A gentle hand pushing him in the direction of the stairs. Nacho sighs and rubs his forehead in frustration. This hadn't supposed to be like this. 

Nacho really wants to strangle Solari now. With his hands. Not even Sergio could do anything about it and Nacho feels completely helpless. Isco had assured him that he was going to stay even more so for the reason that Brahim was with them now. It still hurt Nacho so much to know that Isco hurt. They never talked about it though. Not in the dressing room and not at home. 

Nacho had lost track of time. He did not notice that Isco was done with the shower.

"You are worrying again Ignacio."

Nacho looks up into those nearly black eyes and sighs. Pushing his face into Iscos chest. His arms clutching the thin fabric of Iscos t-shirt. He expects Isco to ignore him but his boyfriend wraps his arms around his shoulders and pushes his face into the crook of Nachos neck. They stay like that for what seems an eternity. Another set of arms wrapping themselves around their waists. Brahim remaining silent but still trying to offer his comfort.

Maybe they should talk about that damn situation. Nacho knows that Isco doesn't want to worry Brahim with this nonsense. They would send him to bed and then they really needed to talk about this. 

"You should go to bed hijo me and dad have somethings to discuss."

Brahims shakes his head vehemently. He doesn't want to go to bed. Since his arrival he had noticed the ice cold tension in the locker room. He had seen how Solari treated Isco. He was not blind damnit. He knows he has no right to ask neither Nacho nor Isco. He still feels bad. He had noticed Solari starting him despite Isco being available. Something inside of him had broken. He had no voice in the team. He was one of the youngest.

Nacho squeezes his shoulder gently. Brahim nods and presses a kiss against Isco and Nachos cheeks before heading upstairs. Nacho releasing a breath he had been holding. Isco doesn't look at him. Gently Nacho grabs his boyfriends chin and lifts it up so that their eyes meet. Isco let's himself fall against the older one. Hiding his face in the crook of Nachos neck. Silent sobs wrecking from his throat. 

Nacho directs them to the couch in the living room.  
Stroking Iscos arm gently. 

"Talk to me Francisco por favor."

Isco shakes his head. There was nothing to talk about both of them were aware of the situation. Plus Isco didn't want to worry Brahim but the kid is way smarter than he looks and will probably figured out that something is going on. Even a blind man would see that. Isco chuckles bitterly. He should be happy. He had his boyfriend and their adopted son. He missed playing though.

He missed it so much. That bastard Solari could rot in hell for that Isco cared really. Isco had always shown professionalism even with Benitez who had treated him similarly but Isco had been younger maybe even more patient. Now he was just frustrated and hurt. It hurt a lot not being able to help this team. This family. Sergio had assured him they had a plan.

Get the whole squad injured so that he could play ??

No, Isco couldn't and wouldn't accept that. He wanted them to do well, he loved this god damn team damnit. Ten of their players were injured in a span of 3 weeks. Even if Solari starts him against Sevilla which is unlikely, they are still in shambles. Isco has his head in his hands and shakes it forcefully.

Maybe he should leave. But it would change nothing for the team. For him yes, maybe but he would also hurt a lot. He would put himself in immense emotional pain. He had Nacho who would be heart broken and Isco doesn't want to think about Brahim. The poor kid would also be heart broken. Like all the others. 

Isco knows they love him and Isco loves everyone of them. Each one of them. They are his brothers.

"What are you thinking about amor ??"

Isco sighs and hides his face in Nachos chest, his fingers curling around his boyfriends hoodie. It would be his birthday soon and Isco had no intention of fucking it up because he feels neglected by their stupid coach. Nacho takes Isco face in his hands. Stroking the too short beard lovingly.

"Talk to me por favor."

Isco sighs in Nachos chest. He is so incredibly tired. He doesn't want anyone to get in trouble for him. Sergio had tried to talk to Solari but Perez had made clear that Sergios word meant nothing. A wise man once said actions speak louder than words. Yes he had managed to play about 70 Minutes today which had been nice but they still had lost and Isco can't help but blame himself.

"Don't you dare think about leaving, please. We need you here. I need you. Brahim needs you. The team needs you. We will drive Solari away."

And then ?? 

They had no options except Mourinho and everyone knows how Sergio and Marcelo feel about Mourinho even if he gets to play someone else wouldn't be able to play. All of them were just pawns. All of them were expendable. That's what had infuriated Isco so much. When Solari had said that to him. All of them were expendable. This time it was Isco next time it could be Lucas or Marcelo or Keylor or anyone.

None of them were safe. 

Isco laughs bitterly. Damnit. They had no damn options.

A hand on his neck makes Isco look up. He is incredibly tired. He is just mentally tired. Sergio had told him that he has to make it through this saison. The next would look better. Isco hopes that their captain is right. He really hopes. It would be a miracle if they won the champions league this year. Sergio wanted to sabotage Solari anyway, Lopetegui had been the first one. Solari would be next.

They are Real Madrid. They are like the mafia in a sense. Still they couldn't prevent Iker from leaving. From being driven out of the club. If even their saint wasn't safe no one was. But this was the game all of them had signed to do. All of them had signed their contracts with their own blood and sold their soul to the devil.

These were the consequences all of them had to face in the end.

With a sigh Isco looks at his watch. It's 2 in the morning. Brahim is standing in the doorway and rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"Whats going on hijo ??"

Brahim snuggles up to Iscos side and remains silent. A gentle hand running through his hair. This kid had stolen their hearts as soon as they had seen him play for Manchester City. He loved both of them very much and Isco was glad that Perez had made one good decision this saison. Still Isco can't help but worry. 

None of them were safe anyway.

Isco didn't want to leave next saison but if it came to it he would enjoy the last months he had left with his family. They were all he had. 

Brahim is asleep on his shoulder and Nacho has his head in Iscos lap. For now Isco can't wish for more. He had his family with him and that was enough to get him through the next day. 

Isco is sure it will get better he just has to be patient and wait for the team's plan to work.

He has faith in them.

Family was everything that they had left.


End file.
